


Boss Baby Gets a Soulmate

by ShiTiger



Series: Soulmate Stories [4]
Category: The Boss Baby (2017), The Boss Baby: Back in Business
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spoilers for Season 3, cuteness, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: Boss Baby gets his soulmark, and if that wasn’t bad enough, it turns out his soulmate is his worst enemy.  Or is it frenemy?  It was hard to tell the difference when it came to MegaFat former CEO baby.
Relationships: Boss Baby/MegaFat
Series: Soulmate Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678192
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Boss Baby Gets a Soulmate

“Ted, come quick! The baby got his soulmark!”

Boss Baby sat up instantly, his eyes widening in disbelief. _The baby got his what?_ He hastily checked his bare arms and legs, only to find the soulmark in plain sight on his forearm. The inked mark showcased a little black briefcase, half open, with colorful beads spilling out. The beads reminded him of the ones on MegaFat's rolling desk back when he was CEO of Baby Corp. Wait, why was he thinking of MegaFat?

“Awww, our little boy has a soulmark already. What a special boy you are, Theodore,” Dad said, lifting the little blond into the air. 

Special? Yeah, right. His soulmate was likely back at Baby Corp, while he was on the unemployment line. Boss Baby kicked his feet, already feeling his mood changing from shocked to potential tantrum.

“Wait until the other parents at playgroup see this!” Dad exclaimed.

Poop duty! Curse this sleeveless onesie. Boss Baby felt himself being spun around, and then presented to his older brother who had just walked into the room. 

“Whoa! Is that a soulmark?” Tim asked, grabbing Boss Baby’s arm to get a closer look. “Wait, those look a lot like…”

Boss Baby pulled his arm away roughly, cradling it to his chest as he glared at the older boy. He made a zipping motion across his lips. Thankfully, his brother took the hint.

“Soooo, I guess I’ll just go get ready for school…”

Boss Baby smirked as the older boy made a quick getaway, but he wasn’t in the clear yet. Dad handed him to Mom who began to dress him for playgroup. If only he could make it through his day with his sanity intact, and his soulmark hidden.

* * *

The babies were meeting at the Templeton house today. Boss Baby clung to his blankie as tightly as he could, keeping his soulmark covered as he watched the other babies and parents arrive. As usual, the last to show up was MegaFat and his obnoxious newscaster of a mother.

“This just in: My precious baby boy got his soulmark last night!” Marsha Krinkle announced the moment she stepped through the door. 

“How exciting,” Dad exclaimed. “Our baby did, too. It’s the cutest little briefcase…”

Boss Baby’s eyes widened, and he rushed to duck behind the sofa as the newscaster lifted MegaFat out of his stroller. 

“A briefcase? Now that IS a strange coincidence. Are there beads spilling out of it?” the woman asked, setting her adopted son down on the carpet to mingle with the other babies.

“Yeah, colorful ones. How did you know?” Dad answered. 

The rest of their conversation was drowned out by Boss Baby’s overwhelmed thoughts _. It can’t be. HE can’t be. We hate each other. How could we possibly be..?_ A light touch on his arm drew him out of his thoughts like a bolt of lightning. His head snapped up, his gaze landing on MegaFat’s serene expression. 

“Hey,” the brunette said, giving him a half wave. He wasn’t wearing his jacket today, and his sleeves were rolled up, likely to show off his special mark.

“Hey,” Boss Baby echoed back, suddenly overcome with shyness. He stared down at his blanket, tugging at the soft fabric as he listened to MegaFat taking a seat next to him. 

“So… I don’t want to rush you or anything, but may I see it?” the bigger baby asked. There was a strange gentleness to his tone that had Boss Baby reluctantly holding out his arm. Thick fingers trailed lightly over his soulmark, even as Boss Baby tried to keep his composure. He had a strange urge to laugh and cry at the same time, and his insides were attempting to tangle themselves into knots. Without realizing it, his breath was starting to quicken into sharp bursts. 

“It’s okay, Boss Baby. Take a deep breath, and let it out. Come on. You can do it. Deep breath in...”

Boss Baby breathed in deeply, holding the air in his lungs until MegaFat instructed him to let it out. They did this a few more times before Boss Baby felt his senses returning to normal. 

“Feeling better now?” MegaFat asked. 

Boss Baby pulled back his arm, his fingers unconsciously trailing over his own mark. He felt hideously exposed. He’d give anything for his suit and tie right now. Glancing over at the other baby, he realized that his former CEO was still waiting patiently for an answer. 

“Yes. I’m fine now. Thank you.”

MegaFat’s smile brightened, and Boss Baby felt his face heating up. Was he getting a fever now, too?

“So… it seems like we’ll be seeing a lot of each other now that mommy lady and your parents know that we’re soulmates,” the bigger baby said, gesturing to the grownups who were huddled around Marsha and Tim (Dad). 

“I guess so,” Boss Baby agreed, still hesitant to look MegaFat in the eye. He got the feeling the other baby was smiling at him though.

“Wanna see my mark?” MegaFat offered, holding out his arm. 

He didn’t want to see it. Some part of him didn’t want it to be true. This was MegaFat! He used to be evil. He tried to get him FIRED! He… Boss Baby took in a deep breath, remembering how charmingly naïve MegaFat had been back when he was a mailroom intern. Before Boss Baby had noticed his brilliant mind. Before he’d molded him into a monster. 

“Alright, let’s see it,” Boss Baby groaned, hesitantly taking the hand MegaFat was holding out. The soulmark was in the same place, just on the other baby’s opposite arm. If they held hands, their marks might even brush against one another… and that thought was bringing the heat back to Boss Baby’s cheeks. 

“Now what?” MegaFat asked, not even attempting to retrieve his hand. 

“I don’t know. We call a truce, I guess,” Boss Baby sighed, unconsciously rubbing his fingers over the other boy’s soulmark. MegaFat’s arm shivered in his grip. The blonde dropped his soulmate’s arm quickly, pulling away. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s alright, Boss Baby. I didn’t mind.”

Boss Baby glanced up just in time to see the flush of red on MegaFat’s cheeks. Perhaps the other boy was just as affected by this soulmate thing as he was. 

A bright light suddenly flashed at them, causing both babies to cling to each other in fright. The parents! Did they hear them talking? 

“Our first picture of our boys being cute with each other,” Dad sighed, even as Marsha slid her phone back into her purse.

“I’m Marsha Krinkle, and our babies are too adorable for words,” the newswoman laughed.

Boss Baby breathed out a sigh of relief as he and MegaFat untangled themselves from each other. The parents were congregating in the kitchen, leaving the babies to themselves in the living room. 

“Michael,” MegaFat suddenly announced, getting to his feet. He held out his hand to Boss Baby, helping him up.

“What?” the blond asked, taken off-guard by the sudden change in subject matter. 

“That was the name momma lady gave me. When I grow up, I’ll be Michael Anton Krinkle,” MegaFat said, taking a step back.

“Oh, right. I guess it’s only appropriate to reintroduce ourselves.” Boss Baby stuck his hand out, waiting for Mega… for Michael to take it again. It paid to be polite when you were a business baby, after all. “I am Theodore Linnnn… er, Theodrore Templeton.”

“Theodore Lindsey Templeton! HAH! That’s an adorable name,” Marsha laughed from the kitchen. 

“I’m in hell,” Boss Baby groaned, even as Michael shook his hand. 

“I think it’s an adorable name. Can I call you ‘Theo?’” the brunette asked.

“Don’t push it, Mega… er, Michael,” Boss Baby replied, drawing his arms behind his back. If he had a tie, he’d be straightening it as he looked over his soulmate. 

“What?” Michael asked, raising a brow at him.

“Nothing. This entire situation is just…” Boss Baby’s words were cut off by the ringing of his baby com. “One moment. I have to take this call.”

“There you are, Boss!” Staci’s voice rang out from the com. 

“What is it, Staci?” Boss Baby asked, forcing himself to keep his attention on the video screen, rather than on his new soulmate.

“Nothing much, sir,” the little girl answered, laughing under her breath. “It’s just that Baby Corp received news of a soulmate bond between two former employees, and now…”

Boss Baby jerked back as numerous babies tried to get in view of the camera. 

“Congratulations!”

“We heard all about you and MegaFat!”

“Is there going to be a party?”

“What’s happening?” Michael asked, coming up behind Boss Baby so that he could see who was on the com screen. “Oh, hey guys. What is up?”

“Congratulations!” The office babies shouted again.

“Magnus is happy for you,” a stern baby announced in third person as he stepped into view.

“Thank you, Magnus.” Michael waved at his former right hand baby. It was rather funny that he’d presumed he and Magnus would end up as soulmates one day. Guess fate had other plans. Oh well. They could still be friends.

“What’s going on up there? How does everyone know about us already?” Boss Baby asked, his free hand clenching into a fist.

“You know how much babies love to gossip, sir,” Staci giggled.

“Just wait until they’re talking about you and your soulmate,” Boss Baby shot back.

“Puleeeze. I’d be totally fine with it. As long as it isn’t… Brayden,” the girl snarled, getting a wild look in her eye. She calmed down instantly a moment later, before she and Jimbo said their goodbyes. 

“So, I guess that’s it then,” Boss Baby groaned, dropping the com at his feet. “Everyone knows we’re together.”

“What’s the big deal? You know that soulmate pairings are just an excuse for the babies at Baby Corp to throw a party. They drink lots of milk, eat cookies and cake, and everyone ends up late for work the next day,” Michael explained, shrugging his shoulders.

“It’s like we’re married already,” Boss Baby sighed, flopping down onto his back. Michael laid down next to him, quietly taking his hand. 

“It’s not so bad. At least we’ll always have each other,” the brunette told him.

“I guess so,” Boss Baby reluctantly agreed. “Mom and Templeton are going to want to meet you soon.”

“I’ve met your mother. She’s a lovely woman. I’m not sure about your brother, though. He can be overprotective of you.”

“Yeah, he can be, can’t he.”

* * *

“So, you’re my brother’s soulmate,” Tim exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips as he glared down at the bigger baby next to his brother.

“We haven’t been formally introduced. I am Michael Krinkle. Oh, and Boss Baby and I called a truce, so we’re not fighting anymore,” Michael rushed to explain. 

“I guess that’s okay then. But if you hurt him, I know where you live,” the older boy threatened, looming over MegaFat like a furious tiger.

“Enough said, yes. I will no longer be trying to get revenge on Boss Baby… Theodore, I mean,” Michael said, ducking behind Boss Baby for support.

“That will be enough, Templeton. He’s suitably scared of your brotherly wrath,” Boss Baby laughed, patting Michael on the shoulder.

“You’re so lucky to get your soulmark so early. Most kids don’t get their soulmarks until they’re at least teenagers,” Timmy said, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. 

“It’s different for employees of Baby Corp. If ‘Michael’ and I had grown up as normal babies, we’d probably be teenagers ourselves, by now. The soulmarks aren’t affected by our special formula,” Boss Baby explained.

“So… are you two going to kiss and stuff now?” the older boy asked, clearly disgusted at the idea. Then again, he was still in elementary school. 

“Don’t be weird, Templeton. Just because we’re soulmates, doesn’t mean we’ve hit puberty,” the blond baby insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Most baby soulmates just hold hands, dance around, and kiss on the cheek,” Michael said, clapping his hands excitedly.

Boss Baby frowned at his soulmate. “We are not dancing around like lunatics.”

“Can we hold hands?” the larger baby asked, his eyes twinkling.

“I suppose hand holding would be fine,” Boss Baby reluctantly agreed. 

“Would you be upset if I kissed you on the cheek once in a while?” Michael inquired.

Boss Baby’s cheeks reddened at the thought. “Well, I… I mean, I… I guess that would be okay.”

Tim made a face as the bigger baby took those words as an invitation to dart in close, pressing his lips to Boss Baby’s rosy cheek. “Grooooss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have seen the Boss Baby TV series on Netflix. It is pretty cute, actually. Since I’ve been hooked on soulmates, this little idea popped into my head. There just isn’t enough love for this series. 
> 
> Ps: My favorite character is definitely Staci. I love her TV personality – sweet out the outside, and delightfully terrifying once you get to know her. Also, I love how they brought in some interesting babies in season 3. I’m looking at you, Donald the drunk… I mean the spinning seat baby.


End file.
